More Myself Than I Am
by Candyfairey
Summary: Lucinda Faith Singer is Bobby's only daughter. To keep her safe he sent her to boarding school in England. She inevitably stumbles upon hunting there. She comes back home to find Dean in Hell and Sam gone. Angst, fluff, etc. Dean/OC. Starts right before Lazarus Rising.
1. Chapter 1 Everyone Starts for a Reason

**AN: Yay! My second Supernatural fic in just a few days! (This is what happens the week after finals are over ehehe :) ****) Okay so I've wanted to do a Dean fic for a while. Enjoy! And please review!**

**OH! And OMG that season finale! I am just…gah I don't even know! I'm still thinking about it! Just Crowley WTF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters or plot from it, only the OC Sarah.**

**Playlist:**

**Alabama Shakes-I Ain't the Same**

**Benny Benassi-Satisfaction**

**Bury Your Dead-Hurting Not Helping**

**Chevelle-The Red**

Chapter 1-Everyone Starts for a Reason

Eighteen year old Lucinda Faith Singer had just grabbed her suitcase off the conveyor belt at the airport. She hadn't been home in two years. It was the last week of May and after attending boarding school in England for all of her high school career she was finally moving back home.

Her father, Bobby Singer, sent her there to keep her safe and away from hunting, unbeknownst to her. But that didn't really work out. Near the end of her final year of high school, just barely a month ago, some of her fellow students started disappearing.

The disappearances were gnawing at her. When her roommate and best friend Michelle didn't come to bed one evening, Lucinda's intuition kicked in. The next day when she still hadn't returned she called everyone on campus that was close to her but no one had seen her that evening. Finally, a fellow classmate, William, had some information. He'd seen Michelle heading out to the trails near the school for a run.

Lucinda changed into her worn brown combat boots, grabbed her phone, a flashlight, a map of the area. The police weren't acting fast enough and she'd be damned if her friend was out there in need of help. She felt she couldn't just sit there and wait for them to do something. The sun was just dipping down out of the sky so she pulled on her blue faux leather jacket for warmth in the chilly spring air and headed out.

After an hour of walking the trails and calling out Michelle's name there was nothing. Lucinda decided to change tactics and go off of the trails, even though that was advised against because it was easy to get lost in those woods.

The moon was out and the sky was dark. Lucy checked her phone. It was half past eight now and still no sign of Michelle.

She jerked her head to the right when she heard a crashing noise. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and crouched down. She half crawled in the direction of the noise. She froze when she saw the sight before her. A ginormous cave was in front of her and there, standing in front of it was a freaking giant!

She blinked. No. Way. Not possible. Sure there were people who defied the odds and were seven foot tall and usually played in the NBA but not THIS tall. The male was twice that size, at least thirteen feet tall. His head alone was the size of a car tire!

She was frozen, hidden under some overgrown bushes. She was trying to control her breathing and calm down. Could this thing, giant, whatever have kidnapped Michelle? She had to find out and as she watched him sit down in front of his, she presumed, cave she mulled over a plan.

She decided to distract him and would sacrifice her phone in the process. She turned the volume on it all the way up and went to her music, playing the song Satisfaction. As soon as she hit play she hid the phone under the bush, screen side down, and moved a few feet down from the bush. The giant swung its head around towards where she was moments ago. He clumsily walked towards the noise. While he was distracted she moved towards the cave as quickly and quietly as she could.

Once at the cave's entrance she looked back. The giant was bending down, looking for the source of the noise but making annoyed grunting noises at not being able to find it. She pulled a flashlight from inside her jacket and entered the cave, praying it would take him long enough to find her phone to give her enough time to get in and get out.

This was so stupid, stupidly dangerous. She wasn't even sure if she was of the right mind at the moment. But she tried to shake all that off and just follow her gut which was telling her to keep going.

After a few minutes she froze. The music stopped and she heard the giant coming back to the cave.

She turned off her flashlight and ran further into the cave depending on her other senses to guide her.

After a few minutes she stumbled over something. Groaning at her now throbbing knees and scraped up hands she sat up. She turned her flashlight back on to see what she tripped over.

She screeched then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. She clamped her eyes shut and cursed herself as her scream echoed through the cave. But the sight before her terrified her more than any giant. It was Michelle, lying lifeless on the ground. And she wasn't the only one. As Lucinda moved the beam of light around she saw more bodies and a pile of bones. Tears streamed down her face. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

When she heard heavy footsteps she turned off the light and flattened herself against the wall. Unable to see the giant but hearing his footsteps and, she almost gagged, smelling him. She quietened her breathing as much as she could, closing her eyes since she couldn't see anything and hoping it would heighten her other senses.

She shook as she heard him pass her going further into the cave. Seeing this as her chance she slowly crept along the wall back towards the entrance. Her best bet was to get out of the cave and run for it. She'd alert the police when she got back to campus, if she got back. Did the police even handle stuff like this? They would probably think she was nuts.

When she felt she was far enough away from the giant she ran for it, cringing at the slap of her feet on the dirt below her feet. She could just make out the light of the cave when she screamed again as she felt a giant hand wrap around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" it said, his voice booming around the caves walls.

It lifted her up to its face and inspected her. Apparently it was able to see in the dark. She kicked and punched out, successfully hitting his nose. He merely rubbed at his nose like it had an itch and tightened his grip on her. She tried to squirm free when the cave was suddenly filled with light.

She twisted to see what caused it and so did the giant.

There were people below them! She yelled on the inside for joy. They held weapons and the lights were coming from what looked like a Hummer.

The giant roared and swatted. Lucinda jostled around in his hand and suddenly felt the need to throw up. She caught a glimpse of a man with a crossbow aiming for the giant. He shot at the giant, who staggered a bit, then a second and a third. The next thing she knew she was falling to the ground. The giant released her from his grip as the arrows pierced his heart.

She met the ground with a loud thud and as she did she heard something crack. A young woman who looked just a few years older than her came to her side along with a young man and they hoisted her up between them. They rushed back to the Hummer and put her in the back, climbing in next to her.

Lucinda watched as the others got into the vehicle and the car started. It reversed, jerking her back against the seat. The giant was falling towards them and the others were yelling.

"GO! GO! Faster!"

"He's going to squash us!"

That ended up not being the case. Once the giant fell the Hummer stopped and two men got out. They checked to be sure the giant was dead. Lucinda watched with her mouth and eyes wide as one man brandished a sword and with two swift movements had beheaded the giant. This time she really did throw up.

Afterwards the men worked to dig a hole in the cave to bury the giant in while the girl, Anna, helped Lucinda.

Lucinda winced as Anna wrapped her arm. "It's broken for sure." Anna said.

"How do you know? Are you a doctor?" Lucinda asked, gritting her teeth at the pain.

Anna shook her head. "No, but I've mended quite a few broken bones over the years. You'll be alright but you might want to have a doctor look at it and cast it properly."

Lucinda nodded.

A few hours later she was at a bar with the group who rescued her.

"So you call yourselves hunters. Okay. And you hunt supernatural creatures? So not just giants but vampires and werewolves too?"

Ben, the man that had made the kill shot nodded.

"And the only way to kill a giant is with silver arrows and then beheading it?" Lucinda asked.

The others nodded.

"So what exactly is a giant?"

A man named Paul answered, who seemed to be the leader of the ragtag group. "Well according to what we know giants are a rare offspring of a male angel and a female human."

"You mean like nephilim?" Lucy asked. She'd read about them in one of her father's books. "Wait," she said as she remembered something. "Wasn't the reason behind the flood in the story of Noah and the Ark because God was wiping out the giants? They're appetites were so big they started eating humans?"

Paul nodded. "So you do know a little something about all this."

"Just what I've read in some of my dad's books," she shrugged.

"Is your dad a hunter?" Ben asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No of course not, I think I'd know if…" She stopped.

It all clicked into place. Why her dad had all those books and strange objects. Why he had so many weapons. The weird conversations she overheard him having on the phone.

She sat back in her chair. Her mom…something must have got her mom, that's why her dad never liked to talk about her or what happened.

"Are you guys the only hunters out there?" she asked.

She left the question open, already knowing the answer. Her dad was a hunter. He sent her away to keep her from it. At this revelation she was stung with betrayal and hurt.

"No. There are hunters everywhere, all over the world."


	2. Chapter 2 Home and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Playlist:**

**Kingdom Come-Silhouette Paintings and With The Sun In Mind**

Chapter 2-Home and Heartbreak

She wanted to confront her dad about hunting as soon as she could but decided it was a conversation that would be better in person.

She also came to the realization that John, Sam, Dean, uncle Rufus and Garth were all hunters too. Their lifestyle was just like what the hunters she met had described. They were kind enough to answer her questions but warned her against doing something like that again.

Now she wheeled her suitcase behind her, her backpack slung over her un-broken arm. Her broken arm was in a bright green cast and in a sling. Her dad was supposed to pick her up and when she talked to him the night before she failed to mention her arm.

When she spotted him she yelled.

"Dad! Bobby!"

He spotted her and came forward. "What the hell happened?" he asked, eyeing her cast. "You didn't say anything about that yesterday."

"Yeah it's a long story. I'll explain it later." She smiled.

He pulled her in for a hug. "I've missed you kiddo, especially since you didn't come home last summer." He gave her a look that said he still wasn't happy about that and she changed the subject.

"So I'm starving."

Bobby chuckled. "The diner?"

"The diner sounds great," she beamed at him.

She really was happy to be home.

At the diner, after she finished her burger and was digging into a piece of apple pie she decided to ask the question that had been gnawing at her since they got there.

"So how are Sam and Dean?" she asked.

She noticed how Bobby avoided her gaze, focusing much too intently on his own pie.

"Dad?" She was worried now. "Did something happen while they were hunting?"

Bobby's head whipped up, his eyes boring into hers.

She lifted her broken arm up a bit, motioning to it with her fork. "I'll explain at home."

He nodded and they finished their pie.

Back at home Bobby took her bags up to her room as she got him a beer from the fridge and settled on the couch.

"So kiddo, how do you know about hunting?" he said taking the beer from her and sitting down across from her.

"How long were you planning to keep it from me? What, were you just gonna keep me in Europe for the rest of my life?" she was furious that he, her father had kept this from her. She was also fuming at Sam and Dean for not telling her as well, besides the other reason she was pissed at Dean.

"No but I wanted to keep you away from it for as long as possible. I was doing it to protect you. Once you go into this life there's no gettin' out."

She nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So you gonna tell me what all this has to do with your broken arm?"

"A giant."

"A giant!? I didn't even think they were around anymore." His face held his look of shock.

"Well that one isn't around anymore."

She told him all about what happened: the missing students, Michelle, the hunters, how she broke her arm and put it all together. When she was done she went into the kitchen to get him another beer.

"So dad I've told you everything. Now what's up with Sam and Dean?"

He sighed. "Sam's gone. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks."

"You mean he's out hunting?"

Bobby nodded.

"Is Dean with him?" She didn't know why she was asking that question. Of course he was with Sam.

"No kiddo. Dean…he made a deal with a crossroads demon to save Sam. They only gave him a year. He died and was taken to Hell a few weeks ago."

Lucinda tried to process what she was hearing. Dean was…he was…dead…in Hell, being tortured over and over. Her heart broke and she regretted staying at school last summer and all because of a stupid fight over the phone.

Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears. "Is there anything we can do?"

"If there was I would've done it by now. Look I know how you felt about Dean…"

She cut him off. "Dad, seriously. Don't. I'm gonna go unpack."

She kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs. He sighed. This was gonna be hard on her. It was obvious the last few years that she had feelings for Dean and now, since Dean was oblivious to it, he'd never know how she felt and she'd never know if he felt the same way. If his little girl was going to end up with anybody, Dean was his first choice. He knew he could've protected her and taken care of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet Memories

**AN: Okay so if you follow any of my other stories on here I've edited out the smut bits BUT I now have an account on AO3 so if you like lemons you can view those versions there. Also thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Playlist:**

**Metallica-Fuel and For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**ACDC-Back In Black**

**Bullet For my Valentine-Bittersweet Memories**

Chapter 3 Bittersweet Memories

~One Year And One Month Ago~

Lucinda was hanging out with her friends in the lounge of the dorm when her cell phone rang. She was laughing at one of her friends jokes as she fished the small silver phone out of her back pocket. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce!"

"Dean!" Her boyfriend Mason stiffened.

She was sitting in Mason's lap. They'd been dating for a few months. She told him about Sam and Dean and how close they were and he hated it. She assured him there was nothing romantic there whatsoever, that Sam was like a brother to her. She said the same thing about Dean but knew it was a lie. She had a crush on Dean since she was fourteen, something that Sam teased her mercilessly about, which earned him quite a few elbows in the ribs and smacks to the back of his head by her.

Dean laughed, grinning widely at hearing her voice. "How are you Luce?"

She could practically hear his smile on the other end and she picture him standing in the middle of some motel room.

"I'm great. Just hangin' with some friends."

Mason coughed.

"Um and my boyfriend Mason," she smiled at him.

There was silence for a minute.

"Dean?" Luce asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Boyfriend huh?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yeah we've been together since February." She said it cheerfully and that gave Dean a knot in his stomach.

Mason kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

Dean made a face on the other end of the phone. He didn't like this at all. She was a pretty girl, a teenage girl so sure she'd be dating. He knew that but to actually hear it for the first time made him feel almost sick, even though he denied those feelings then and there. This was just him being overprotective, that's all it was he told himself.

"Aren't you a bit young to be dating?" he asked easily assuming the overprotective role Luce was used to from the Winchesters and her father.

"What are you my dad?" she joked, relaxing against Mason.

"No, but I just think you're too young. And boys your age are douchebags. Trust me. You should be focusing on your schoolwork, not boys who just want to get in your pants."

He was serious. Lucinda hopped off Mason's lap and walked out into the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" she was angry now. Why was he acting like this? Sure he was protective of her but this was a bit ridiculous.

"Nothing," he lied.

"What did you call for anyway?" she snapped.

"Just to see if you were coming home for the summer. Me and Sammy can't wait to see you." As he said it he sounded less annoyed at the prospect of seeing her in a couple of months. He'd always had a soft spot for Luce and he'd do anything for her and that included trying to protect her from hormonally crazed teenage boys. When it came to that Dean knew exactly what he was talking about, hell he'd been one of them. He knew exactly how their minds worked.

"No," she answered.

"No? What do you mean no?" he asked incredulously.

"If you're going to act like a complete git then I'd rather spend my summer with Mason. He's invited me to stay with him and his family at their time-share in Italy this summer."

"Sou're ditching you're family for some rich dick? Wait did you just call me a git?" Dean fumed over the phone.

"Dean! Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you? Next time you want to talk to me don't be such an asshat!" she yelled and snapped her phone shut.

Dean looked at his phone, open-mouthed, as Sam entered the room.

"Uh Dean everything okay? Sam asked seeing the disbelief on his brother's face.

Dean's face clouded over with anger and frustration at the situation. Luce had never called him a name, at least if they weren't otherwise joking around. He pocketed his phone.

"Lucinda isn't coming home this summer," he told Sam as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked as he sat down the bag of fast food he just bought. He looked slightly disappointed at the news.

"Apparently she'd rather spend it with some douchebag kid than here with her family where she needs to be."

"Dean it's her choice and besides I doubt Bobby will mind."

"Really? You don't think he misses his kid?"

"I didn't say that. You know how terrified he is of her hunting, of even knowing about what we do and what's out there." Sam reasoned. "Besides it's her choice. If she wants to spend the summer with..."

"A douchebag," Dean cut him off.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Her boyfriend then that's her choice. Not yours Dean."

"My choice!? Why would it be my choice!?" Dean pointed at himself. "This doesn't have anything to do with me! This is about Luce making a mistake!"

Sam laughed a bitter half-laugh and shook his head. "Really Dean?"

Dean furrowed his brows and made a face. "Really Sam? I'm going to go find a bar."

~O.o~

She went back to hang with her friends. Her dad, nor Sam or Dean were happy but Bobby wasn't about to make her come home and be around hunting if he could help it.

Even though she hadn't seen them since the summer before she did end up spending that summer with Mason. A month after school started back they broke up. Over the school year she didn't talk to Dean once. She talked to Sam and Bobby and even Garth all the time. But she and Dean were both hard-headed. Each of them refused to be the first one to request to speak with the other.

She couldn't understand why Dean reacted the way he did. Sure they were really close and she had feelings for him but he was eleven years older than her and she wasn't so naïve that she didn't know his reputation with women. She also knew he wasn't interested in her 'in that way.'

~Present~

A few weeks after being home Lucy had a job at the local diner. She tried to contact Sam but couldn't get a hold of him. She really wanted to talk to him. She needed a friend and she knew he needed someone too. The pain from Dean being gone and the worry over whether or not Sam was even okay was seriously stressing her out.

Most nights Lucinda went to sleep listening to Metallica, Led Zeppelin and ACDC's Back In Black on repeat. She found a black shirt of Dean's under her bed one day, knowing it got there because he slept in her room whenever he stayed at Bobby's and she was away at school.

She was surprised to find that it smelled like him. It smelled like cheap motel soap and something bitter but sweet. She lay in bed and looked at the picture of her, Sam and Dean that was on her nightstand. She was fourteen in it and they were just hanging out at Bobby's. She and Sam both wore big smiles with mustaches from the milkshakes Lucinda made as Dean rolled his eyes at them.

There were more all around her room: one when she was five and a twelve year old Sam was struggling to hold her up in the picture, another where she was on Dean's shoulders as he walked around the house and Dean was wincing as the five year old was gripping onto his hair to hold on. There was another with her and Dean leaning back against the hood of the Impala. They each had an arm around the other and were beaming as Sam took the picture. She was fifteen then and her feelings for Dean had hit her full force that summer. She smiled as a memory from those times came swirling up to the surface.

~Flashback~

"OW!"

John, Bobby and Dean looked up as Sam came running out the back door to where they were restoring an old Charger.

"Samuel Winchester you better give that back!" Lucinda yelled, chasing him off the steps with a broom. She thwacked him in the head as he jumped off the bottom step.

"Ow! Luce! Stop!" he yelled as he put his hands up to protect his head.

"Give her back!" Luce screamed.

"Okay. Okay." Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I hid your baby doll in the kitchen on top of the fridge."

"Go get her for me!"

Sam did so and came back out with her doll. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

THWACK!

"Ow! I brought your doll back! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his arm.

"For being a meanie! Now you know not to mess with me Sam Winchester!"

The others were almost howling in laughter at the commotion and the feisty six year old.

~Present~

She came down for breakfast the next day and Bobby raised a brow at her. She was wearing Dean's shirt and a pair of Pink Floyd pajama bottoms.

"Is that Dean's shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found it under my bed."

Bobby nodded. "You miss him a lot."

"Yeah and I'm worried about Sam. What if he's hurt or he's trying to make a deal to bring Dean back."

"Well I've thought about it but I don't think he'd be so stupid. After all Dean made the deal for him."

"Sam has always been the ask questions first kind of guy," she said nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 Garth? Sam? Idjits?

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm so glad that with all the amazing Supernatural fics out there that you guys are taking the time to read mine. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Playlist:**

**Bullet for My Valentine-Your Betrayal, Breaking Out Breaking Down, and Dignity**

Chapter 4-Garth? Sam? Idjits?

Now that she knew about hunting and her arm was healing well Bobby was adamant about training her. He started out by giving her his journals to read and showing her how to make a devil's trap as well as having her memorize the incantation for an exorcism. He also told her about some of the cases he'd been on. She was always glued to his every word when he recounted them for her.

Two months passed. Lucinda was already an ace at her target practice and now that her arm was completely healed he was showing her some defensive moves although he was still careful to keep any force off of her arm so as not to risk any re-breaking.

It was in the afternoon and Lucinda was getting ready to go to a Bullet for My Valentine concert a few towns over. She was going with Garth and some friends from the diner.

When she and Garth started dating Bobby was shocked to say the least. Garth came over a few weeks before to visit Bobby and things just happened from there.

~A Few Weeks Ago~

Bobby and Lucinda were eating sandwiches in front of the TV when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Bobby said and rose from the couch.

When he came back in Garth was behind him.

"Garth! What are you doing here!?" Lucinda jumped up to hug him. She had always liked Garth. He was a really sweet, quirky guy and they always had fun when they hung out. Whenever he came to visit during the summers they were stuck to each other like glue which, unnoticed by everyone but Sam, grated on Dean's nerves.

~O.o~

The summer Luce turned sixteen Garth was there for the entire week of her birthday.

"Hey Luce. Lookin' good!" Garth said as he greeted her, conspicuously checking her out.

Dean gave Garth a hard stare and shook his head slowly when he caught Garth's attention.

Garth gulped and turned his attention back to Luce. "Uh happy birthday Luce," he said as he handed her a small box wrapped in newspaper comics.

"Thanks Garth," she smiled.

She opened the gift. It was a silver chain-link bracelet with a funky looking charm on it.

"Thanks Garth. What kind of charm is this?" she asked as she examined it closely.

"It's for protection."

She made a face wondering what she needed a protection charm for. Bobby, John, Sam, Dean and Rufus rolled their eyes. Leave it to Garth to give her something like that from the hunting world.

She didn't ask questions though and put the bracelet on.

"Thank you Garth. It's really pretty." She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

~O.o~

"Ah just visiting ole Bobby here," Garth winked at Bobby.

"Don't do that," Bobby said as he sat back down.

"Are you hungry?" Lucinda asked Garth after rolling her eyes at her old man.

"Oh yeah. Sandwiches I see. Good ole sandwiches." Luce raised an eyebrow at the far off look in his eyes.

"Um have a seat I'll get you one," she said.

Garth ended up staying longer than usual. He and Lucinda stayed up late almost every night talking and watching movies.

"No way! Are you kidding me!? Han solo is way better than Luke!" Luce argued.

"What? No no no see Luke's kind of an underdog here. Han's totally full of himself," Garth argued back.

"Well he kind of has a right to be. He's Han friggin' Solo!"

"Would you two idjits shut up so I can sleep!"

Garth and Luce laughed muffling their laughter with their hands at Bobby's outburst.

They sat in silence for a moment and Luce decided to tell him all about the giant and how she now knew about hunting.

"Phew. Well I'm glad you found out. I don't know how many times Dean has smacked me for letting something slip around you."

Lucinda laughed. "So that's why he was doing that a lot."

"Yeah, good ole' Dean," Garth laughed.

"I miss him," she spoke up.

"Yeah me too, me too."

Lucinda moved and put her head on his shoulder.

And it started from there. It moved to holding hands and then things like Garth pulling her into his lap. One day they were watching a movie like that when Bobby came back from a hunt with Rufus. He pulled her aside later.

"You and Garth are a…a thing now?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded.

"Wow," he said, his eyes widening as he said it.

"Dad…"

"Yeah, yeah kiddo. You're eighteen now you make your own choices. But…" he shifted and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Are you two…I mean you're being careful right?" his face was red with embarrassment.

Luce's eyes widened in realization. "What!? Dad, oh my gosh. It's only been a couple of weeks! And besides I'm a virgin," she blurted out and her face was red as well. She was completely mortified that they were even talking about this.

"Oh well, uh, good," Bobby responded nodding his head.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Yeah kiddo." As she left to go find Garth Bobby muttered under his breath "I'm gonna need a beer after that," and he did just that.

~Present~

Bobby was out working on his car when the doorbell rang. Lucinda leapt down the stairs to get it, a sawed off propped behind the door in case she needed it.

"Sammy?" she breathed out as she opened the door and the unexpected sight of the youngest Winchester greeted her.

"Luce!" Sam immediately entered the house and picked her up in a big hug. "When did you get back?" he squeezed her against him once more.

"Two and a half months ago." She straightened her shirt after he set her down. "I tried to get in touch but I couldn't." She fixed him with a 'you better start explaining' stare that looked exactly like the one Bobby gave.

"Uh," he nervously ran a hand through his hair and looked around the entryway.

"Wow Sammy ever heard of a haircut?" she commented.

He laughed but still avoided what she wanted to know so she just came out with it. "I know all about hunting Sam and what happened to Dean," she told him, her face and tone serious.

"You do?" he looked shocked. "How?"

"It's a long story. Where you there when…" she couldn't finish her sentence and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah I was. Oh Luce it was…" He trailed off as he shut the door and followed her to the living room. "But I was there Luce. I wasn't about to leave him."

"I know Sam. I know you would never leave him in a time like that. I'm gonna kill that bitch Lilith," she said, her hands in fists and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey it's okay. I know how you felt about Dean. Bobby really told you everything huh?" His expression showed his disbelief. Bobby had been so careful with her always saying that she would never be a hunter. He wouldn't allow it.

Sam remembered some of the talks he and his dad had. John tried to get Bobby to tell Luce about hunting on several occasions, usually after close calls or something was let slip. Everyone knew, even Bobby deep down, that he couldn't keep her in the dark forever.

She ignored the comment about Dean. "Yeah I didn't really leave him much choice though," she said, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Aw man really? That sucks."

Garth came down the stairs and Sam greeted him.

She looked at Sam. "Hey can I have the extra for a friend? Great. Thanks. See you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"My friend Nicole from work. One of my friends bailed on the concert we're going to tonight."

"Oh, well have fun." Sam said.

"Actually you're going too," Luce smiled.

"What?"

"Yep I got you the extra ticket," she smiled and Sam's brow furrowed as Garth wrapped an arm around Luce.

Sam cleared his throat and ignored the totally weird sight of Garth latched onto Luce. "Ugh, first I need to know who the band is. I am not going to a Bieber concert," he joked.

She smacked his arm. "Like I listen to Bieber you idjit. I'm gonna go finish getting ready. You should go talk to dad. He's not all that happy with you."

"And by not happy you mean completely pissed."

Luce laughed. "Yup. I'd watch out for flying wrenches out there if I were you."

Sam laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Great."

When Luce came back down the stairs she was wearing a black v-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of well-worn chucks. Her brunette hair was curled and she wore eyeliner and mascara.

When they were out the door and walking down the steps she whistled. "Hello! I have missed you baby!"

Sam and Garth laughed as she admired the Impala and leaned over the hood splaying her arms out to each side as far as she could.

"Are you actually hugging the Impala?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Yup," she said before straightening up.

"No wonder you and Dean were meant for each other," he commented.

"What? Sammy." She glanced at Garth who just shrugged.

"It's okay. We all know how you felt about Dean," Garth said.

She threw her hands in the air. "Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

Sam and Garth laughed as they all got in the Impala.

Luce filled Sam in on the incident with the giant as they drove.

"Wow Luce. I'm sorry you lost your friend," Sam said giving her a sympathetic glance.

"Thanks, she was my best friend at school."

"So what happened with that Mason guy?" he asked wanting to move on to a less sad subject for her sake.

'Leave it to Sam to remember the guy's name,' she thought. It was so Sam. Dean would've probably called him rich dick. She quickly shook the thoughts of what Dean would say from her mind as her chest tightened.

"We broke up at the beginning of the school year," she answered Sam.

"Oh well that sucks."

"Not really. Dean was right. He was a dick."

Sam laughed and then she laughed and they all started laughing. Of course Dean had been right about the guy while on a completely different continent. Their laughter faded and they were quiet.

"I can't believe the last thing I said to him was calling him an ass," she said softly, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Hey he was being one!" Sam said.

"Yeah but, gah! I just can't believe I can be so stubborn. I mean how do you go a year without talking to one of your best friends?"

"Dean is just as stubborn. He wanted to call you all the time but always talked himself out of it. He tried to call you right before…you know. A last ditch effort I guess. But then Lilith got in the room and…" he stopped, not continuing the rest of the sentence.

"He did?" Luce looked at Sam, wide-eyed.

Sam nodded and the rest of the drive was silent except for the radio.


	5. Chapter 5 Dean's Not so Bad

**AN: Ok yay! An update! Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews so far! This semester is making me feel like Hermione Granger! But I'm enjoying it. It's just with all the reading and papers to write finding the time to sit down and just work on my fics is hard, but possible and working on my fics is a good de-stresser for me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 5 Dean's Not So Bad

After what happened with his wife Bobby Singer's life changed forever. He raised their daughter to the best of his abilities. He decided early on that he'd be damned if she even knew about hunting. Lucinda was five when she met John Winchester and his boys.

The first time the two Winchester boys were dropped off at Bobby's while John left for a hunt Sam immediately bonded with her.

The minute John and the boys walked through the door Bobby was almost knocked down by his little tornado as she ran between his legs and straight to them.

She looked up at John with bright, curious eyes. He knelt down to her level.

"Are you my uncle John?"

John and Bobby chuckled.

"Yes ma'am I am," John answered.

"Yay! I wuv you Uncle John!" She reached up with her little arms and hugged him.

She looked to John's right. "Who are you?" she asked the youngest boy.

"I'm Sam," he answered, smiling.

"Sam do you like ponies?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Ugh sure," he answered, smiling back at the little girl.

Dean laughed and her attention turned to him. With hands on her hips she asked, "What's so funny? You don't like ponies?"

"No," he said seriously.

At that Lucinda kicked him in the left shin and he winced. The little girl had some strength in her. The others laughed as he huffed. Bobby finally told her that it wasn't nice to kick people. She stuck her tongue out at Dean and grabbed one of Sam's hands, tugging on it.

"Come on Sammy, let's play ponies!"

After a week Luce had spent most of her time with Sam and avoided Dean, deciding early on that she didn't like him. He didn't make an effort to play with her or spend time with her. The way he saw it, when his dad got back they'd be on the road again, no use bonding with some little kid he'd probably never see again. Sam was glad he wasn't the youngest for once and he actually enjoyed taking care of Luce. He'd been trying his hardest to teach her how to tie her shoes but with no luck.

Luce had a glass of milk in one hand that Sam had gotten for her and her stuffed bunny in the other. She was about to enter her dad's study to tell him goodnight when she overheard him talking to someone.

"Sure John, yeah. Dean can look after em'. This is pretty dangerous though, I'll call my pal Rufus and see if he can help us out. Okay see you soon John."

"Daddy?" Luce asked from the doorway.

Bobby, startled, set the phone down on the receiver before kneeling down to pick her up.

"Hey munchkin."

"Why are you leaving?" she asked not liking this at all.

"You're uncle John needs my help with something."

"Uncle Rufus is going to help too?"

"Yeah he is. Everything will be okay. Say shouldn't a certain little Singer munchkin be in bed?"

"I don't want you to go," Luce pouted. "You said dangerous. That means it's bad. I know."

Bobby chuckled at the matter-of-fact way she talked. "I'll be alright. Dean'll look after you and Sam. Me and Uncle John and Rufus will be back before you know it, okay?"

She nodded, although she still didn't look pleased about it.

"Come on, time for bed munchkin."

That night Bobby left to meet up with Rufus and when Luce was supposed to be in bed she snuck downstairs to watch some TV.

"What are you doing up?"

Luce gasped and turned to face the fifteen year old in charge, her bunny clutched to her chest and she started to cry.

Dean's face immediately softened. "Oh hey, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked towards her.

She shook her head. "My daddy's somewhere dangerous."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, now kneeling down in front of her.

"I heard him say it. Will he really be okay?"

Dean could see the fear and worry in the little girls eyes and felt a sudden surge of sympathy for her. He knew how it was to worry about his dad. He was thinking about him right now. Sure his dad could handle it but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Come here," he said, lifting her up and onto the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Listen, you're dad and my dad, they're brave, really brave. Whatever it is they're doing, they'll be okay."

"Uncle Rufus too?" Lucinda asked.

"Yeah, him too."

"Hey Dean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah kid?"

"I like you."

Dean chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So does that mean I don't have to go back to bed?"

Dean laughed again. "That's not gonna' fly with me." He pulled her into his arms and stood up. "Come on, back to bed."

After he tucked her in he made to leave.

"No! Don't leave Dean!"

He turned around to see she was sitting up in bed, clutching her bunny, scared. He sighed but walked back over to the bed anyway. He lay down next to her, still in his clothes he wore that day.

"Do I realllyyy have to go to sleep?" She gave him puppy dog eyes similar to Sam's and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. Sammy's older than you and he's asleep so you need to sleep too."

She huffed but hugged her bunny closer and closed her eyes, snuggling up to Dean.

"G'night Dean," she said, yawning.

"Good night Lucinda," he smiled, laying there until he was sure she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Lazarus Rising

**AN: And another one! I've been waiting for Lazarus Rising to air on TNT so I could write this chapter and here it is! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this fic! Enjoy!**

**Disclainer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Playlist:**

**Red Hot Chili Peppers-Under The Bridge**

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Damn Regret**

**The Bright Brothers-Blood On My Name**

**Bon Iver-Holocene**

**Foghat-Drivin' Wheel**

Chapter 6 Lazarus Rising

"Sam's numbers not workin.' He's uh, he's not…" Dean said.

Bobby interrupted him "Oh he's alive. As far as I know."

"Good. Wait what do you mean as far as you know?" Dean asked.

"Well he stopped by about a month and a half ago. He only stayed for a few days though. I don't know where he was before and I don't know where he is now. Boys hard to get a hold of. Gets that from your dad I guess."

"You're kidding you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby you shoulda' been lookin' after him."

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy you know. For him or me," Bobby paused. "Or Luce."

"What about Luce? She should be done with high school now right? Is she here?" Dean said, automatically looking around, expecting her to show up any moment. He wondered what Bobby told her about his absence.

Bobby nodded but avoided his gaze.

"Bobby? You're keeping somethin' from me," Dean stated.

Bobby huffed out a breath. "Well let me start by telling you no she's not here and how she knows about hunting."

"What!? Are you kiddin' me Bobby?" Dean was surprised and worried. If she knew about hunting but she wasn't here then…

Bobby saw the look of worry on Dean's face. "She's fine. She's on a case with Garth," Bobby assured Dean.

"Garth? What's she doin' on a case with Garth?"

"Well it's just one vampire. Somethin' she can handle. She's already got a shifter and rugaru under her belt."

"What? Bobby what happened to keeping her away from all of this!?" Dean did not look happy at all. He was starting to have a hard time keeping his voice down. Luce was out there hunting a friggin' vampire! Hunting! The thought made his stomach twist into knots.

"I know but at school back in May there was an incident with a giant…"

Dean cut him off. "A giant? Really?" He looked incredulous.

Bobby told him Luce's story. As he retold it Dean paced the room. He didn't want this life for Luce damn it. If something happened to her, he'd, well he'd sell his soul in a second again for her. He still had knots in his stomach. He just wanted to see her and apologize for being an ass before. He wanted to just wrap his arms around her and keep her away from hunting, protect her.

"You listenin' boy?" Bobby asked, eyeing Dean.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm listening." He didn't know where those sudden thoughts about Luce and the intense emotions behind them had come from. He'd always cared for her and looked out for her, but the thought of her hunting, of getting hurt. He really didn't want to think about it but it was all he could think about at the moment.

"Did you hear what I said about Garth?"

"Uh, no."

"He and Luce are a couple." Bobby watched Dean's face carefully.

Dean laughed. "Very funny Bobby."

"I ain't pullin' your leg kid. They've been together for a month and a half just about."

"Okay. Okay so Luce is alright?"

"Yeah, talked to her this morning," Bobby answered, not missing the look of relief on his face.

"Okay then. Let's find Sam."

~O.o~

Luce's phone rang. "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo. I met up with Sam. We got a case. We wanna' meet up with you and Garth."

"Uh okay but it'll just be me. Garth and I kind of had a fight after this hunt. He's headed out to another case."

"Aw munchkin I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. So where are we meeting up?" Luce wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

When they met up Luce was leaning against her maroon red 1967 Mercury Cyclone. Her dad had surprised her with it after working on it in secret all summer.

When she heard a car pull into the parking lot of the diner they agreed to meet at she saw her dad's car, then baby. She did a double take as they parked next to her. Was that Dean driving and now getting out of the driver's seat of the Impala? She blanched for a minute before rubbing her eyes with her fists to be sure she wasn't seeing things. She hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours so it was very possible she was imagining the smiling hunter that was currently fast-walking his way around her dad's car towards her. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach clenched. She was rooted to the spot.

"Dean?" she breathed out when he was almost to her.

"In the flesh!" he opened his arms and she slowly walked in to them. Not letting her self believe it until she felt him.

As his arms went around her she breathed in, it was definitely him. He smelled like soap and that bitter sweetness that she couldn't place.

"Dean," she breathed out again, her head resting against his chest as she trembled a little. She didn't even notice that she actually came up almost to his chin now as she was enveloped in his warm, hunting-strengthened arms.

"It's me baby girl." He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. She was just like he remembered, soft and warm, fitting in between his arms perfectly. It made him feel like he really was back. "I'm here," he said softly, glad she was done with the hunt with Garth so he could be sure she was safe.

She pulled back and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "How?"

"That's what we're gonna' find out." Bobby said as he and Sam came up behind them.

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Luce's head and Sam stood there with a knowing smile on his face. Dean and Luce unwound their arms from each other and Sam swooped in, picking her up in a tight hug, her feet lifting off the ground.

"Hey Sam," she breathed out.

"Hey Luce. Missed you," he said, setting her back down.

She playfully punched his arm. "Oh really? Well then how come you didn't answer your phone the last ten times I called?"

"Uh, I was, you know, busy, trying to save Dean."

"Uh-huh. Next time I call you answer. Got that? I was worried sick and so was dad! You just took off in the middle of the night."

"Hey I know but I can take care of myself."

"Okay kids let's grab some grub and hit the road," Bobby interrupted, turning and walking to the diner.

As they ate, Dean seriously enjoying his bacon cheeseburger with extra onions, Bobby and Sam filled her in on the plan. They were headed to see a psychic, Pamela, to see if she could figure out how exactly Dean was here to be able to make the groaning sounds he was currently making with every bite.

"Hey Dean, save room for pie," Luce joked.

Dean smiled, mouth full of food. When he swallowed he nodded "Oh you bet. Two slices. Love me some pie."

Luce, Sam and Bobby laughed.

~O.o~

Afterwards Luce was freaked out to say the least. She was still new to the hunting world and seeing someone's eyes just fry like that was awful. She didn't like Pamela too much to begin with for flirting with Dean but she was kind enough to help them out and now she felt terrible for her. Whatever or whoever this Castiel is that pulled Dean out could not be good if it did that to an innocent woman.

Back at the hotel, after Dean and Sam told Luce about their run in with the demons at Johnny Mac's diner they decided to do some research to try and figure out who this Castiel is.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, about to speak until he noticed Dean and Luce were asleep. Dean was sitting up and Luce with her head on his left thigh, book under her arm, legs stretched out to the other end of the sofa-bed. He smiled and got up, quietly leaving the room. Luce woke up when Dean moved, reaching over her to get his gun.

She sat up, alarmed. "What's wrong Dean?"

She watched as he cautiously moved towards the door, noticing the radio and the TV static. "Dean! What's wrong!?" She jumped up as he covered one ear with his hand and then the other, dropping the gun.

Glass exploded around the room and she shrieked, covering her head with her arms as she dropped to the floor. Dean, still with his hands over his ears, jumped over her to protect her. He was yelling in pain in her ear when the door opened.

"Dean!"

Suddenly Dean put his hands down. Bobby rushed in, helped them up and began inspecting Luce then Dean. Dean was worse for wear since he'd covered Luce. "Are you two alright?"

Dean and Luce looked at each other, then at Bobby.

Luce spoke. "What was that?"

"You weren't covering your ears," Dean looked to Luce.

"No. Why were you?"

"You're tellin' me you didn't hear that!?"

"Hear what? The static?"

"No it was like church bells ringing in my ears. High-pitched church bells. Like when someone's testing a mic or an amp and it makes that God-awful screeching sound?" He looked at Luce for confirmation but she shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up and hit the road. Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.


	7. Chapter 7 Worth Saving

**AN: Okay so sorry to keep you all waiting but I do have two chapters for you guys if that helps. Thank you guys for sticking with me! Enjoy and please review. Oh and there's some fluff in this chapter!**

**Playlist:**

**Nirvana-Come As you Are**

**Band of Skulls-Navigate**

**Indians-Oblivion**

**The Boom Circuits-Everything and Nothing**

Chapter 7 Worth Saving

"Are you sure you wanna' be here when we summon this thing Lucinda?" Bobby asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You guys might need me. We have no idea what this thing is. I'm not leaving you guys."

"That's my girl," Bobby said, smiling as he pat her on the shoulder.

They sat in silence, except for Bobby's whistling, waiting.

Luce spoke up. "I think it said your name."

Dean turned to look at Luce, who sat next to him. He put down the knife he'd been twiddling with. "What?"

"In the hotel, you said it sounded like church bells but I didn't hear that. But the more I think about it I swear I heard a voice, a male voice, say your name."

Dean and Bobby looked at her, both wearing dubious faces.

"And you failed to mention this earlier?" Bobby asked.

"Well it's not like we don't know whatever it is, is after Dean. Plus, I wasn't sure I wasn't just hearing things."

After another brief silence Dean spoke up. "You sure you did the ritual right?" he asked Bobby. After the look Bobby gave Dean he back tracked "Sorry, touchy-touchy."

They all jumped up as the metal ceiling started rattling.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind," Dean said, looking around.

Luce was about to comment when the lights blew and the doors opened. She stared, her own shotgun in hand as what looked like just a regular guy walked towards them but after a minute her eyes went wide and she froze. They fired off several rounds until they realized they had no effect.

As the man came closer Bobby pulled Luce behind him with one arm. "What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked Dean, concerned. Dean shook his head and refocused on the man in front of him as they started firing off rounds into the man. Luce watched as Dean and Bobby's rounds had no effect on him, he barely even seemed to notice, except for the blinking when he was hit.

When they could see what they were doing wasn't working Dean picked up the demon blade. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answered in a deep voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Luce watched as Dean stabbed him but the blade had no effect, inadvertently taking a few steps back as he relieved himself of the blade.

Bobby swung at him but he stopped him, pressing his fingers to his forehead. She watched in horror as her father dropped to the ground.

"Hey you bas…" she started towards her dad when the man grabbed her arm and put those same fingers to her forehead. His face changed to one of confusion. He tried the trick with his fingers again, nothing.

"Alright get away from her!" Dean came around and pulled Luce behind him none-too-gently, before facing off again with whatever the hell this thing was.

"We need to talk Dean," it said. "Apparently all three of us do. I do not understand how I just had no effect on you," the man said, turning his gaze to Luce.

She just stared at him from behind Dean. "I guess you're not a good as you think you are buddy," she said.

He tilted his head at her, reminding her of a puppy "we are not buddies," he said.

Luce just made a face that said 'this guy's nuts' and bent down to check on Bobby as Dean did the same.

"Your friend's alive," he said to Dean.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah I figured that much I mean what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

Luce stayed kneeling next to her father as Dean slowly rose to his feet. "Get the hell outta' here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith, unlike her," he nodded towards Luce. "She believes in angels, as she should."

Dean and Luce watched with wide eyes as the light in the shed flashed and showed the shadow of Castiel's wings.

~O.o~

At breakfast the next morning Dean raised an eyebrow at Luce as she sat down next to him. "Is that my shirt?"

She blushed, forgetting that she was wearing it. "Um, yeah. I found it under my bed and I've kind of been sleeping in it."

Sam smiled and Dean felt a tingle in his gut. 'What did that mean? Did it mean anything?' He thought as he realized he liked the idea of her sleeping in his clothes. He saw Sam smiling at him and kicked him under the table.

Sam grunted and glared at Dean while Dean wore his best 'I'm totally innocent' look as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"So," Sam started, looking at Dean. "You could hear the angel trying to talk to you but Luce couldn't?"

"I did hear the radio and TV static though," Luce noted.

"And she swears she heard it say my name back at the hotel," Dean added.

"Yeah there's that too and we saw his wings."

"You mean we just saw the shadow of his wings," Dean said.

"No Dean we saw his actual wings."

"Wait," Sam spoke up, "so Dean just saw a shadow of his wings but Luce you actually saw his wings, the real deal?"

She nodded. "They were beautiful."

"What else are you keeping from us?" Sam asked.

She bit her lip before answering. "Okay, I saw him, like his true form. It's the most magnificent thing I've ever seen."

The brothers watched as she got a faraway look in her eyes and Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Hey, Luce," he said.

She blinked and focused on his face. "Yeah?"

"Is he really the most magnificent thing you've ever seen?" Dean joked, winking at her.

Luce rolled her eyes. "Yep," she said popping the p.

Sam laughed as Dean leaned back in his chair, pretending to be very offended.

"I don't get it," Sam said. "Pamela saw his true form and he burned her eyes out but you, you're totally fine."

"This Castiel said that only a select few can perceive his true visage, or whatever. Maybe that's why he couldn't knock you out like he did Bobby," Dean said.

"Makes sense," Sam said.

Luce nodded, although she kept the thought to herself that she felt like there was something more complicated than that.

Later she found Dean out back working on Baby.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, I thought you could use a cold beer," Luce smiled holding up a bottle of the cold beverage.

"Oh you read my mind," he said as he took the beer from her and took a big swig of it. "Thanks baby girl."

"You're welcome."

Dean could tell she wanted to say something else as he leaned against the impala. "What's up Luce? You didn't just come out here to give me a beer."

She jumped right into it. "You don't really believe what that angel said do you?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Believe what?"

"That you don't deserve to be saved?"

Dean looked away, taking another drink of beer.

Luce sighed and moved so she was right in front of him. "Dean, if anyone deserves to be saved it's you."

He looked down at her, seeing the utter sincerity of her words on her face. He shook his head.

"Luce, you've been away for years. You're new to this life. You don't understand now but you will. Sometimes hunters don't make the best decisions, innocent people get hurt, and that's on you."

"Hunters aren't perfect, we're people too."

"Luce…"

"No," she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. Dean fought the urge to close his eyes and lean into her touch. "Dean Winchester you are one of a kind. I can see on your face that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you don't have to. You have a bigger conscience than you let on. You would do anything for your family, for me, for Bobby, and especially Sam. Hell you did. You sold your soul and went to Hell and someone up there," she pointed to the sky, "got you out. You are worth saving."


	8. Chapter 8 Role Model

**AN: As promised another chapter! Also, more fluff, kind of filler but it shows more of how Dean and Luce interact as far as a friendship goes. Just reminding you guys this will be kind of a slow-burn as far as Dean and Luce actually becoming a couple is concerned but don't worry there's much fluff and cuteness ahead. Enjoy and please review!**

**Playlist:**

**Pop ETC-Speak up**

**3 Doors Down-Kryptonite**

Chapter 8 Role-Model

The rest of the day was spent catching up, reading everything Bobby had on angels, which wasn't much, and finally a dinner of Luce's mother's recipe lasagna. Dean was especially happy when Luce brought out an apple pie she'd worked on for hours, making it from scratch just for him to celebrate his return.

Luce was lying in bed reading when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Dean walked in, smiling. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Dean," she smiled back. She was so glad to be back home and that Dean was there too.

"What's up?" she asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and she set her book down, binding up to mark her place.

"I just wanted to thank you for that pie. I think it's the best I've ever had."

"Is there any left?" she laughed.

"Yeah, Sam's polishing it off now."

"Well, you're welcome. I'm just glad you're here, safe. I can't believe you're back. Actually I can't even believe you were gone. And I'm so sorry about that Mason thing. That was so immature of me to not talk to you. The last thing I said to you was calling you an ass." Her eyes were starting to brim with tears now. She was overwhelmed with everything that had happened lately.

"No I was the immature one. I'm older than you, I'm supposed to set the example," Dean said as he put an arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Oh yeah Dean you're a great role-model." Luce and Dean looked up as Sam walked in the room. "Geez Dean see what I mean? What did you do to her?"

"Ah shove it Sam," Dean said before throwing one of Luce's pillows at his brother. "I didn't do anything."

Luce wiped away her tears as she laughed at the two brothers.

Sam caught the pillow and chuckling threw it back. He walked further into the room and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Luce's head. "Thanks for dinner Luce. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Sam," she smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Luce," Sam said. "Oh and Dean," he said, stopping just outside the door. "Enjoy your chick flick moment."

"Yeah you're so funny Sam!" Dean yelled, throwing the book Luce was just reading at Sam. "I'll make you enjoy your chick flick moments!" Sam dodged it easily and they heard him laughing as he headed to his and Dean's claimed room.

Luce made a face and turned to Dean, "have you always been this bad at insults?"

"What? Very funny," he said before reaching for her side and tickling her. "This is for not saying that I'm the most magnificent thing you've ever seen," he teased.

She howled in laughter, trying unsuccessfully to shove his hands away as she fell on her back. Dean was now hovering over her and torturing her with his tickling.

"Ahahaha Dean….Castiel is the most…magnificent thing…I've ever…seen," she managed between laughs.

Her hunter training with Bobby kicked in and she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, rolling them off the bed. Dean let out a grunt as his back hit the floor and Luce used his surprise to jump up and away from him. At the last second she felt a hand wrap around her leg and the floor rushed up to her as she fell, catching herself.

She rolled onto her back and laughed as once again, Dean was hovering over her.

"You think you can best me? A Winchester?" Dean challenged.

"Haha no, I was just trying to get away. I couldn't breathe," she explained, catching her breath.

"Well I've gotta' admit you're pretty strong to roll me over like that."

She shrugged. "I'm a hunter now Dean. You think you Winchester's are so great? Well guess what? I'm a Singer."

"That's my girl."

They both looked up to see Bobby. Dean jumped up, aware of how he might look hovering over Bobby's daughter. He held out a hand for Luce and helped her up.

"How long have you been watching dad?" Luce asked, fixing her night shirt.

"Since you rolled off the bed. I gotta' say that's the funniest thing I've seen in a while. You may best Dean yet but it's gettin' late."

"Yes sir," Luce said.

"Goodnight Luce, Goodnight Dean." Bobby gave Dean a pointed look that made Dean squirm a bit.

Dean moved to leave.

"Dean?" Luce asked just as he reached her door

"Yeah Luce?" he said, turning back around to face her.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" she asked hopefully. She wanted it to be just like old times. They would stay up late talking about whatever, music, movies, arguing over who was better: John Wayne or Clint Eastwood.

He hesitated for the slightest second before closing the door. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him. "Anything for you baby girl."


	9. Chapter 9 Denial

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter for you! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope you are all having a good summer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Lucinda.**

**Playlist:**

**Birdy &amp; Jaymes Young-Best Shot**

**Mott the Hoople-All the Young Dudes**

**Whitesnake-Here I Go Again**

Chapter 9-Denial

Luce and Dean had spent the last half hour listening to Metallica play from the tape/CD player/radio on her dresser and talked about whatever came to mind.

"Can I see it?" Luce sat up.

"See what?"

"The handprint."

Dean shrugged and sat up; pulling the sleeve of his black shirt up so Luce could see the handprint left by Castiel. She reached out and tentatively placed her hand over it, aligning her fingers with the ones on his arm. Dean watched her closely and he realized she had never touched him so gently before, so carefully, like he was one of the most important things to her.

That was exactly how Luce felt about Dean as she traced the outline of the handprint with her pointer finger. He was one of the most important people in her life. He'd been there through imagined monsters under the bed, nightmares, first boyfriends and badly ended friendships. Sam had been there too but in a different way than Dean. Where Sam was like a brother to Luce Dean hadn't been necessarily more, just something different. Luce's heart didn't race if Sam's hand accidentally brushed hers at the table when she was fourteen. She would do anything for Sam but she had never once entertained a romantic thought about him. Dean made her nervous in a good way and jealous when he talked about his one-night stands, although he had quit talking about them around her as much as he used to. Their eyes met and his green ones assessed her brown ones carefully for a moment before she dropped her arm as if he'd shocked her.

Dean had always felt strongly about Luce but he chalked it up to just being the fact that he wasn't close to any other girls, nor had he ever been, but Luce was always there. He wanted to know more about what happened with the giant. And although he would barely admit it to himself, he wanted to know more about how she and her ex, whatever his douche name was, broke up.

After she finished re-telling what happened with the giant there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Luce said.

Sam's face appeared as he opened the door a fraction.

"I thought you were going to bed?" she asked.

"Well you two won't shut up," he joked, walking around the bed. "Move over," he said, easily shoving Luce into Dean, who grumbled and moved over.

Luce laughed as Sam's legs hung off the end of the bed. "So what happened with Garth?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and you haven't said what happened with that rich kid you ditched us for last summer," Dean added.

Luce held her tongue. Oh gosh, she did not care to tell either of them the answer to neither of those things. She sighed; she'd never been able to keep anything from either of them. "Well Mason slept with some freshman almost right after school started back after the summer. He tried to convince me it was my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him and he went on about how he was a guy and he had needs, just a bunch of bull."

Dean scowled. "He didn't try and force you did he?"

"No, I mean he made it pretty obvious several times during the last couple months we were together that he wanted to take things further but I told him I wasn't ready." By now her cheeks were a deep red and she was thankful neither Sam nor Dean were looking at her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Dean did not look happy though.

"I'll kill him," Dean stated.

"Dean, like I said, he didn't try to force me."

"So he just felt you up?"

Luce could feel the heat in her face and she brought her hands up to cover it. "Ugh, Dean, like I said, I'd put a stop to it right there," she spoke through her hands, becoming more mortified by the second.

"I'll still kill him, on principle."

She brought her hands down from her face and changed the subject. "On the hunt with Garth it was a vampire and we thought we had it when it grabbed me."

Dean and Sam flinched at the mental image of Luce in the hands of a vamp.

"And I called out your name." She didn't look at Dean, instead staring at the ceiling.

"You called out whose name?" Dean asked.

"Yours. I don't know why I just…Garth was upset. He thought I was over you I guess."

"Over me? What are you talking about?" Dean asked, sitting up so he could look at her.

"Nothing just never mind," she blurted out and quickly crawled over Sam to get out of her bed. "You, um, you guys wanna' watch a movie downstairs?"

"Luce," Dean called as she left the room.

After he thought she was downstairs Sam spoke up, sitting up to face his brother. "Really Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked, his eyes leaving the door Luce had just walked through and turning his attention to Sam.

"You of all people. I mean you're a hunter. You're supposed to be aware of stuff."

"What stuff are you talking about Sam?"

"You really don't see it?" Sam looked incredulous.

Dean made a face that said he had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"Okay well you know the summer before Bobby sent Luce off to England? When she was fourteen?"

Dean nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"Well she just started looking at you a lot and she would just gravitate towards you."

"So? We've always been close. That's not exactly new."

"Yeah but Dean remember the summer after that?"

Dean just stared at Sam, not sure what exactly he meant, or at least not wanting to entertain what it was he meant.

"Ugh, come on Dean," Sam splayed his hands in the air out in front of him, wanting Dean to catch on already. "You two always sat next to each other. You'd fall asleep with her in her bed almost every night just talking. The way she looks at you. You can't honestly tell me you don't know what I'm getting at here."

"Sammy just come out with it."

"Okay fine. She's in love with you Dean."

Dean stood up. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Dean she is and I see the way you've been looking at her since you got back."

"Oh whatever, get off it Sam. It's not like that. I'm not…I can't be in a relationship, you know how it is. And anyway she deserves better than this life, than being a hunter. But now she is one and you're trying to tell me she's in love with me, another hunter?"

Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, outside in the hallway Luce stood listening.

"Yes! She is Dean and you have feelings for her too! You're just kidding yourself trying to deny it! I mean everyone else knows she's liked you for years. How can you not see it?"

"Because she's a kid Sam! She's eighteen! What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Oh please Dean she's always been mature for her age, especially with living in another country for four years." He shook his head. "You're not even going to give it a chance?"

"It? No Sam I'm not because there is no it! Now I'm done talking about this. If she has feelings for me like that then she'll just have to get over it 'cause it ain't happening!"

Luce ducked into the bathroom as Dean stormed out of her bedroom and Sam let out a big sigh as he watched Dean go.


	10. Chapter 10 The Art of Avoidance

**AN: Okay this picks up right at "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester." And for now, as far as I know, I'll be following pretty closely along with the episodes but I'm not going to reiterate every last detail from them because that just gets repetitive and it takes up a lot of time so I will be skipping over chunks or maybe even whole episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I just own Luce.**

**Playlist:**

**Stacy Barthe-Flawed Beautiful Creatures**

Chapter 10-The Art of Avoidance

The next morning Luce and Sam were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table and Dean was pacing the kitchen. She avoided looking at him all morning. If Dean wasn't interested then she wasn't going to torture herself. He'd made his feelings towards any kind of romantic relationship clear last night, even if he didn't know she was listening. She didn't want to be like a girl in some chick flick, pining after a guy. She honestly thought her feelings had changed because of Garth but after calling out Dean's name during the hunt and seeing him again after the past few years, all the feelings for him had hit her full force once again, which was only going to make this that much harder.

"Well then tell me what else it could've been?" Sam said to Dean.

"Well all I know is I was not, groped by an angel," Dean replied.

"Okay look Dean, why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

Luce finished her breakfast and, not wanting to get in between Dean and Sam, left her dishes on the table and went into the study with her cup of coffee.

Bobby, getting tired of the boys arguing, spoke up. "You two chuckleheads want to keep arguin' religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?"

Luce watched as Sam and Dean, annoyed with each other, gave up the argument for the time being and came into the study. She couldn't help but suppress a laugh at them rolling their eyes at one another.

"I got stacks of lore-biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the Pit."

Luce, who was standing behind Bobby, looked over his shoulder at the illustration of a man being lifted from the Pit by an angel.

"What else?" Dean asked causing everyone else to look at him.

"What else, what?" Bobby asked.

"What else could do it?" Dean answered.

Luce noticed how he touched his arm where Castiel's handprint was, where she had traced it just the night before, when they had shared a look she couldn't recall them ever having shared before.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box?"

Luce spoke up since after what she heard the night before she didn't sleep well, and waking up early she found her dad already in the study doing research when the sun was barely spreading light outside. "Nothing," she said and Dean looked at her for the first time all morning.

Sam spoke up. "Dean, this is good news."

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

Luce nodded in agreement and Dean looked at her again, what she'd said to him the day before, about him being worth saving coming to mind. But he quickly rejected what she'd said in favor of his usual self-deprecating feelings.

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby said.

"I don't know guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choir boy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean asked, pointing at himself.

Luce's face fell. She wasn't so sure after she told him he was worth saving that he believed her and now she knew he didn't. She knew Dean, or at least she thought she did. Did he really have such a lack of faith in himself? The answer was a clear and resounding yes and it damn near broke Luce's heart. He might put on a show sometimes for others, especially women, hell she'd seen him when he was cocky and looking to score, but she always wondered how much of what he told others or projected about himself he actually believed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not buyin' it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me?"

Both Bobby and Luce dropped their gazes when Dean looked at them.

"If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?!"

"Dean-,"Sam tried to cut in.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the, for the stealing and the, the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by…God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"Fine what do we know about angels?" Dean seemed to give in, but Luce knew that the issue wasn't nearly over with.

Bobby moved a stack of books on his desk. "Start readin'. Luce has already gone through two volumes."

Dean turned to Sam, pointing at him. "You're gonna' get me some pie," he said before snatching a book off the top of the pile and leaving the room.

After a few hours of everyone going their separate ways to read through what Bobby had Luce was putting away another book on angels she just finished reading and was about to start lunch.

"Hold on kiddo, we'll get lunch on the road. Sam went to get some snacks," Bobby said as he came in to the study.

"The road?"

"Yeah, come on. We need to check on a fellow hunter one state over. Olivia."

"Everything okay?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. She's great. She was seriously amazing teaching me all those fighting moves."

"I can't believe you actually managed to beat her once, no offense."

Luce laughed. "Hopefully she's okay and Sam got Dean's pie," she added as she followed him out.

"The mood Dean's in, I'm hoping for that too."

Outside Luce could see Sam pulling up in the Impala, back with snacks.

"Hey Luce, you gonna' ride with Sam and Dean?"

The last thing she wanted right now was to be in the same car as Dean. She shook her head.

"All right," he handed her the keys. "Start her up would ya? I'm gonna' let Sam know what the deal is."

After checking on Olivia and finding out the last thing they hoped to find, they split up to check on some more hunters. Once again Bobby and Luce came across their worst fears and decided to head back home.

Luce and her dad were in the library when the temperature dropped dramatically.

Luce wrapped her arms around herself as the hair stood up on her arms and the back of her neck. "Dad…"

He shushed her and motioned for her to stay where she was. She watched, on edge, as he grabbed the iron fire poker. They both turned as static started emanating from the radio and it began to tune itself, but they both knew better. She followed quietly behind him, picking up another iron fireplace tool, as he went into the kitchen.

As they approached the stairs they stopped when they heard a thudding noise and a red ball came bouncing down them.

Luce turned around quickly when she felt tingling at the back of her neck. She screeched as she saw two young twin girls in identical, dirty outfits. She backed up.

"Luce," Bobby started.

"Yeah?"

"Grab some salt and go to your room. Stay there if you can until I come get you."

"But…" She didn't want to leave him alone or be alone for that matter, not with whatever it was that was happening.

"Do as I say."

His tone left no room for argument and she nodded as Bobby swung the fire poker at the twins and they disappeared.

~O.o~

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean yelled. "How you feelin', huh? How many fingers am I holdin' up?"

"None. I'll be fine, Dean," Sam said as he tried to get a hold of Luce.

"Henriksen?"

"Yep."

"Why what did he want?"

"Revenge 'cause we got him killed."

"Sam."

"Well, we did, Dean."

"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is goin' on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all. Is Luce pickin' up?"

"No. But she'll be okay Dean, I mean who could come back for Luce? She's pretty new to all of this. She hasn't lost anyone yet right?"

Neither of them realized how wrong Sam was as Dean gunned the engine.


	11. Chapter 11 Just Believe

**AN: Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own Luce.**

**Playlist:**

**Rolling Stones-Let It Bleed**

Chapter 11-Just Believe

Luce was almost finished salting the second of two windows in her room when the temperature dropped. She finished salting the window and picked up the iron dust pan again.

"Lucinda."

Luce gasped.

"Mi…Michelle," she breathed out, able to see her breath in the air.

"How could you let that giant get me?"

"I…I didn't even know about hunting then."

"Yes you did. All those summers spent sneaking books from your dad's library, all those times when you just knew everyone you cared about was keeping something from you. Something big. We talked about it remember? How your gut told you they were hiding things from you and how you were going to confront them about it the minute you got home for the summer. But you never did. You chickened out. You figured if it was really something big they would tell you. But they didn't. You were a coward when it came to your own family and that got me killed."

"How do you know if I confronted them about it that they would have been honest with me?"

Michelle laughed. "They would have been. They were all waiting for you to figure it out eventually. How could you not?"

"I didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it. You could have saved me from that giant!"

Michelle moved closer and Luce backed up until her back met the wall.

Michelle was in her face. "Do you know why no one has found my body to this day?"

Luce swallowed hard and shook her head, the iron weapon in her hand forgotten as she was face to face with her best friend, the guilt written on her face.

"Because he ate me, Luce! That monster ate me whole! Alive! And it's all your fault!"

~O.o~

Sam and Dean entered the Singer home, guns raised.

"Bobby!?" Dean called out. "Lucinda!?"

As they entered the library they heard a scream.

"Luce!?" Dean yelled. "You go find Bobby," he told Sam as he headed for the stairs.

~O.o~

Michelle had rid Luce of her only weapon and had her shoved onto her back on the floor.

"You could have saved me if you'd been brave enough! I was your best friend! I loved you! I told you everything and you just let me die!"

"No! I'm sorry!" Tears began to leak from Luce's eyes.

Michelle's hand went for Luce's chest but the bedroom door swung open and Luce saw Dean fire a salt round and Michelle disappeared.

"Luce," Dean ran over to her and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up, pulling her into an embrace.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Dean."

"That was Michelle?" he recognized her from some of Luce's pictures.

He remembered when Luce first showed him a picture of her and he'd said something about how he wouldn't mind if she spent the night with him and Luce promptly punched him in the face. Granted, her knuckles ended up being bruised longer than Dean's face but she'd never apologized for sticking up for her friend. When she told Michelle about what happened when junior year started Michelle had laughed so hard she cried.

"Man, I wish I could spend the night with him," Michelle said after she regained her composure.

The look Luce shot her made her smile disappear immediately. "Sorry, just kidding. I know you're in love with him."

"I am not in love with him."

"If you say so," Michelle said in a sing-song voice as she grabbed her toiletry bag and headed out of the room.

~O.o~

Luce was rather excited to see Sam and Dean's reactions when they showed them the panic room.

"Bobby, is this…" Sam started.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. One-hundred percent ghost proof."

"You built a panic room?"

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby," Dean said.

"What?"

"You're awesome."

Luce smiled. "Hey, I helped."

Sam and Dean were clearly impressed as they smiled and absorbed their new surroundings.

"It took a bit longer than a weekend I'm afraid," she added.

"Aw, kiddo, why you gotta' rain on my parade?" Bobby joked.

Luce laughed. "Come on old man, we're good, but we're not that good."

"I'll show you old man Lucinda Faith."

Luce chuckled and ducked out of the way before her dad could tickle her. She went for Sam and knew that behind him her dad wouldn't even be able to see her.

Later Luce sat at the table in between Sam and Dean as they taught her how to make her own salt rounds.

"See this is why I can't get behind God."

"Dean," Luce started.

"No, no I know you believe in all of this, I mean how long have you worn that necklace huh?" Dean asked, nodding at the delicate, hammered, gold necklace around Luce's neck. It was no bigger than a dime in the silhouette of an angel. He reached out for it. Luce held her breath when his fingers brushed her clavicle, his finger going underneath the delicate linked chain and letting the angel rest on the tip.

"It was my mom's. You know that."

"Yeah but you've always believed in angels. In God. I mean, your middle name is Faith for goodness' sake. But, if He doesn't exist. Fine. Bad crap happens to good people." He let the necklace fall back against her skin. "That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason-just random, horrible, evil, I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if He is out there. What's wrong with him? Where the Hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does He live with Himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

Sam, Bobby, and Luce all exchanged looks.

"I ain't touchin' this one with a ten-foot pole," Bobby stated.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Luce looked at Sam. He could tell she wanted to say something to Dean, but just like him, had no idea what. They both silently agreed to just leave it.

~O.o~

It was a close call in the library. Just as Bobby was finishing the spell Meg got behind him. Luce was about to step in when Michelle threw her to the floor and she watched as the bowl slipped from her dad's hand and he called out to Dean to catch it and finish the spell.

Both Bobby and Luce let out yells of relief when the witnesses vanished.

"Bobby? Luce?" Dean asked, getting up off the floor.

"I've got him," Sam said, helping Bobby up.

Dean went over to Luce. "You all right?"

"Well look who it is, my knight in shining armor again," she teased.

"Very funny," he said as he helped her up.

~O.o~

Luce, Sam, and Dean had decided to hunker down in the study for the night. Both the boys insisted she take the couch and made themselves pallets out of sheets and bed spreads on the floor next to it.

Bobby came in the room and handed Sam and Dean a beer and Luce a cherry coke. Despite her entreaties he refused to let her drink before she was twenty-one and every time she would call him a hypocrite.

"Hey I'm not lettin' my kid drink underage."

"Like you didn't drink before you were twenty-one?" She accused, raising an eyebrow at him, knowing she was right.

"Enjoy your slumber party ladies," he teased, ignoring the question.

After he left Luce smiled sweetly at Dean.

"Nope," he said, taking a long drink from his bottle.

"Please?" she said, giving him her puppy eyes.

He looked away. "Nuh-uh."

"You're no fun."

"Hey, I might be able to survive Hell but there's no way I'd be able to survive the wrath of Bobby."

All three of them laughed and Luce started throwing popcorn kernels for Sam to catch in his mouth.

Later, after Sam was sound asleep, Luce turned over on her side to look down at Dean who was lying with his head directly below the couch, his feet out towards the middle of the room. She saw that he was awake.

"My mom believed in angels. And God," she said quietly.

Dean's green eyes met her light brown ones in the dim light of the moon that came through the windows behind the couch.

She continued. "Maybe that's part of why I believe so much. Because she did. I just…I just don't believe that with everything that's out there, especially now with what I know about hunting, that angels don't exist. Or God. I mean Hell exists. You were there. So how can you not believe in a God? In Heaven?"

Dean didn't say anything.

Luce looked up and jerked to a sitting position. Dean sat up too and saw Castiel in the kitchen, leaning against the sink.

Luce and Dean looked at each other before getting up.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," he said to them both.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know we almost got our hearts ripped out of our chests."

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings. Halos. You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"So did I," Luce said. She couldn't help but be disappointed. "You pulled Dean out of Hell. Doesn't that make you his guardian angel?"

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier. And no."

"Yeah? Then why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns," Castiel said.

"Concerns? There were people gettin' torn to shreds down here. And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the Hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God."

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God what the Hell is He waitin' for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freakin' apocalypse? At what point does He lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works-"

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your ass."

Luce could tell Castiel was already done with this conversation as he leaned against the sink. "So, my dad was right…about the witnesses. This is some kind of a sign of the apocalypse," Luce added.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you both need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and…"

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?" both Luce and Dean said at the same time.

"But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school," Dean added. "There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me."

"I still think he needs a bit more convincing," Luce said.

"I can see that," Castiel said. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in two-thousand years?"

"To stop Lucifer."

Castiel nodded. "That's why we've arrived."

"Well…bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited." Luce watched as Castiel got in Dean's face. "Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. Like Lucinda, you should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Luce was about to ask if he would really do that but before she could get the words out Castiel disappeared. She looked over at Dean but the next thing she knew she was waking up on the couch and the sun was up. Both she and Dean looked to the kitchen to see if Castiel was there and saw Sam come in the room. He sat down next to Luce and pulled one of his plaid long-sleeved shirts on.

Sam noticed the looks on Dean and Luce's faces. "You two all right? What's wrong?"

"So," Dean spoke looking to Luce. "You got no problem believing in God and angels." He turned to his brother. "What about you Sam?"

"No, not really."

"So I guess that means that you believe in the Devil?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Because you and Luce find it so easy to just believe."


End file.
